1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive power transmission device comprising a plurality of frictional engagement elements, which selectively engage such that when, at least either a first frictional engagement element or a second frictional engagement element is engaged, the other is disengaged.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, a forward/reverse switching device that selectively engages a forward frictional engagement element and a reverse frictional engagement element is known as a drive power transmission device that selectively engages such that, when at least either a first frictional engagement element or a second frictional engagement element is engaged, the other is disengaged (see for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-151312). The forward frictional engagement device is provided with a planetary gear, a forward frictional engagement element for directly connecting an output side ring gear to a sun gear, to which rotation from a drive source is input, and a reverse frictional engagement element for fixing a brake drum that is coupled to a pinion on a case.